


Schoolyards and Jocks

by rydellon



Series: runaway now and forevermore [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Middle School, i hope i got the ages right, i know minho being this well known in gr6 isnt that likely but its my au shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: when choi minho pulls him out of class, jinki starts to get a little weirded out





	Schoolyards and Jocks

just because jinki had come out a few months ago didn’t mean he was the resident gay expert at his school.

he couldn’t blame people for coming out to him, he was the only really open gay kid at their middle school, he had no friends, and he was in grade 8, so he’d be going to high school soon.

even if he had been labelled something other than ‘the gay kid’ (he wasn’t even gay, he was pan), people would have probably still come out to him, since he had an all around ‘you can trust me’ aura.

but the people who usually pulled him off to the side were those usual typical emo style kids who listened to mayday parade and my chemical romance.

not ‘popular’ kids, not sports kids, and especially not wildly popular soccer player choi minho.

he had definitely not expected minho to talk to him, even on a day like that.

it was a tuesday (bad things happen to jinki on tuesdays. once his fish died. another time his old friend (jonghyun) moved away on a tuesday. his great grandfather died on a tuesday.) when minho had pulled him out of his third period math class on ‘official school business’.

the teacher had let him go because it was choi minho, of course he was gonna let jinki go. minho pulls jinki outside the school (with jinki protesting the whole way) to just behind the pods (which minho had checked were empty) before grabbing his hand tighter looking him in the eye.

“i don’t think im straight.”

jinki frowned, shifting in his spot and looking at minho.

“i’m sorry, what?”

minho’s cheeks coloured and he glanced shyly away from jinki.

“i-i don’t think i’m straight. i don’t know what i am but i’m not straight, you know?”

jinki nodded even though he did not know.

“i, like, felt like you would be a safe person to come out to, since i don’t really have anyone else to talk to and you’re out and you seem more confident in yourself then i could ever be and i remember you coming out this year and thinking ‘wow he’s so cool i wish i could have the courage to do that’, y’know?’” minho loosened his grip on jinki’s wrist slightly, but jinki made no move to move his hand.

jinki felt his stomach turn. something about what minho said had bothered him. he wondered what.

“minho, you know you can come to me for any help you need. even when i graduate i’ll be there for you when you need me, no joke. if you ever need to talk about, like, sexuality shit or any other shit, you can come to me.”

jinki fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, opening it and handing it to minho when he did.

“here, call yourself from my phone so you'll have my number, then you can text me whenever.”

minho did that and smile widely at jinki for the first time, maybe ever.

the two walked back to class together and minho opened the door to jinki’s classroom, jinki giggling slightly as he did.

later that day jinki got a text from minho.

the day after that (and the day after that, and the day after that, ect) for the first time in a few months, jinki had someone sit with him in the lunchroom.

he looked up and, seeing minho’s smiling face, smiled back and immediately jumped into conversation with him.

jinki felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long while.

he had a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end it im so sorry


End file.
